yarobefandomcom-20200214-history
Yarobia
This is a Featured Article. Hammery of Yarobia National Anthem: Yarobic Serenade Capital city: Yaroben Largest city: TortemPa Official Languages: Zukatah, Old Yarobic National Language: Yarobic Demonym: Yarobic, Yarobian (obsolete) Government International: Eggn-Slug Monarchy National: Woehamm oriented Monarch Leader: Woehamm Bureau Grubb IX Currency: ᴃ - Yarobic Bunnaar (YRB) Maps of Yarobia Yarobia (Lit. Land of Being, Runic: ᛃᚨᚱᛟᛒᛁᚨ), officially the Hammery of Yarobia, is the second smallest and northernmost country in the continent of Eggn-slug and the native home of and vastly dominated by modern Yarobes (homo camelus). Yarobic sovereign territory comprises of the mainland on Eggn-slug, the island of Oyggan, numerous embassies in Doggär-slug, Oinkland and Swisscheeseland, and various islands in the Fuddy Faze Straid and the Füny Fase Strait. Neighbouring countries on the continent of Eggn-slug include Doggär-Slug to the south-west, Oinkland to the south-east, and Kingdom of Slugger to the south, on the continent of Trunka to the west: East Trunka, on the continent of Swisscheeseland: Rooen to the north-west and Coggyland to the north-east. Etymology Yarobia is a portmanteau of the Old Yarobic prefix Yarob- (ᛃᚨᚱᛟᛒ, being) and suffix -obia (ᛟᛒᛁᚨ or ᛟᛒᛁᛇ , land of, or fear of). Yarobeiy tribe member, navigator, explorer and journalist Shar'r Grubb first described the land on his journeys as "Yarobobia" as early as YEY5 which was later corrupted to Yarobia. There was originally speculation that the spelling of Yarobia could be misinterpreted as "Fear of Being" and even "Fear of Yarobes", but Shar'r explained that "Fear of Being" would be spelt ᛃᚨᚱᛟᛒᛁᛇ (Yarobiæ) and "Fear of Yarobes" would be "Yarophobia". Sh History Main article: The Story of the Four Tribes Government Main articles: The Woehamm, Eggn-Slug Monarchy Yarobia, as a Hammery, is governed by the Woehamm and the Shaklehamb with the use of a senate. The Hammery is similar to a democratic monarchy, in which the Woehamm can be elected through a national election, or through family lineage by default. Elections comprise of a selection process in which candidates participate in a tournament with a series of challenges and stages. The victorious candidate faces the Woehamm in the final stage. A primary vote in the senate determines if a national election is required to elect the successful candidate. If a national election is called, the Woehamm is determined by a compulsory vote for Yarobic citizens aged over 44 years. If a national election is not called or the candidate withdraws, the previous Woehamm's heir is elected by default. The Woehamm controls most aspects of the federal government including the military and foreign relations, economics and infrastructure. Yarobia is divided into several regions, each with their own premier and each city district with their own mayor. In the case of Yaroben, the region and the city district have the same state government. States and Territories Yarobia is divided into 44 sub-state governments. Foreign Relations and Military Piggenasticks War against Dwarves Waving Geography and Climate Economy Demographics Language Religion Education Health Culture Arts Media Cuisine Sport Featured Article Category:Countries Category:Eggn-Slug